Real Nightmares: SUBJECT 080327
by Kai.Luu
Summary: Summary: The guilt him like the truck that ended his lover's life. Beginning sequence, SUBJECT 080327. Spamano. May turn into mini-series. Rated T.
1. FILE 0: The Guilty and the Fallen

Title: Real Nightmares

Summary: The guilt him like the truck that ended his lover's life. Beginning sequence, SUBJECT 080327. Spamano. May turn into mini-series. Rated T.

.

.

FILE 0

.

The Guilty and the Fallen

.

"Lovi! WATCH OUT!"

"TONI!"

.

 _That was all I heard before my life fell into ruins…_

.

Sirens blared into the silent winter air.

Firemen surrounded the fallen truck.

Paramedics surrounded the fallen.

The blood on the concrete and snow became dry and black.

.

 _My tears wouldn't stop…_

 _Why him…_

 _Why now._

 _WHY!?_

 _WHY WHY WHY?!_

 _MY LIFE WAS JUST BECOMING CLEAR._

 _I FINALLY HAD A PURPOSE._

 _I FINALLY LOVED SOMEONE._

 _But…_

 _Fate wouldn't allow it._

 _Because I will forever have no one to love or be loved by…._

.

The body was lifted onto the white sheets which became red at the touch.

They scrambled like ants in a rain storm.

The vehicle rushed towards the hospital.

Some would say in the nick of time.

However, not this time.

.

"He has stop breathing! Quick!"

"What about the pulse?!"

"DEAD!"

"CLEAR!"

"ONE MORE!"

"CLEAR!"

BEEEEEEEEP….

.

 _Why can't I break this glass…._

 _Why can't I be with him…_

 _Why can't I move.._

.

The beautifully decorated casket was lowered into the dirt and mud.

Rain started to beat down upon black opened umbrellas.

Speeches and sobs were heard throughout the service.

Everyone else at left but the weeping and the guilty.

.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF ONLY YOU HADN'T MADE MY SON FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU. HE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!"

"You demon child."

.

"He loved you Lovino! Why!?"

"Calm down Gilbert… I guess it wasn't meant to be.."

.

"Why fratello…"

"Let's go, Feli..."

.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!"

"YOU KILLED YOUR LOVER!"

"YOU KILLED HIM!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

"THAT WAS YOUR PLAN! TO MAKE HIM DIE FOR YOU!"

"LET THAT GUILT CONSUME YOU!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE INSTEAD?!"

"WHY DID YOU PLAY WITH HIS LOVE FOR YOU?!"

.

"Hey, did you know that he killed his lover…"

"That's bull."

"He caused Toni to be hit by a truck. Also, everyone calls him a demon child."

"I'm not letting my little bro near him."

"You should protect everyone, even yourself. Better safe than sorry."

"Damn you're right."

"I don't want to be killed by a demon anytime soon."

"Yeah. Oi…. I think he heard us…"

"Let's go! I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY A DEMON!"

.

 _His damn parents blame me._

 _Even his best friends._

 _Not even Feli or Nonno will even look at me._

 _Everyone blames me._

 _People are slowly leaving me._

.

「Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Age: 18

12-02-19XX - 17-03-20XX

A wonderful person who

brought life to the community.

A son, a friend and a lover.

He will be dearly missed.

May he rest in peace 」

.

A boutique of roses and a small plush of a yellow canary sat on the left.

While the guilty sat on the right of the grave of the fallen, and began to weep.

.

END OF FILE 0

.

.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. The story is quite short. I have completed all chapters. It was originally intended to be a one shot, however posting it in this format was a better choice.**

 **I will post the next chapter soon after I receive some feed back.**

 **~Kaida**


	2. FILE 1: The Depressed and the Dead

Title: Real Nightmares

Summary: The guilt him like the truck that ended his lover's life. Beginning sequence, SUBJECT 080327. Spamano. May turn into mini-series. Rated T.

.

 **[IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!]**

.

 **Reviews!:**

 **randomobsession123: Ah thank you! I was worried that the way I formatted this would put people off. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **uselessbutunique: Your screams are lovely.**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms: Typing this killed my heart, as Spain is one of my top favourite Hetalia characters. With England Japan and Romano, out of my 1ps.**

 **Ahdamnit: Here is the next chapter! And what I said earlier. I was worried that the format would put off the readers and plot line.**

 **Antarktic: Then I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **.**

FILE 1

.

The Depressed and the Dead

.

I woke up to the blaring sound of my god forsaken alarm clock. It was only 5 am. Perfect. At least I could get ready for school and leave without having to make any contact with anyone.

I quickly performed my daily routine and arrived at the school gate.

6 am.

One hour left before everyone gets here. I brushed away my brown bangs and loosened the torture device around my neck.

"Another day at fucking hell…"

.

RING!

I walked down the hall way towards my next class, Physics. A subject that he was actually quite good at. He may have acted like an oblivious idiot most of the time, but he could be pretty damn smart when he wanted to.

Just as I approached the door, a large muscular hand grabbed me by the shoulder. The sudden tug made me to lose my footing, causing me to crash into a row of lockers.

"Shit.."

I muttered to myself. I looked at my 'attacker' and groaned, letting out another curse.

"What do you want? Abel."

The Dutch teen glared down at me. It's not my fault that he is tall at as fuck, then grumbled his response.

"Watch where you're going kid."

Then he entered the classroom. God. Ever since. Toni left he keeps acting all mighty and shit with me. I heard that they were quite close when they were kids and stuff before Feli, Nonno and I moved into town.

I let out another curse and rubbed my temple.

"Come on. One more till break."

I gave a sigh and entered my class. Luckily in the nick of time.

 _'Unlike the accident.'_

I made my way towards my seat. One by a window. Then class began.

I scribbled down my notes and an occasional doodle into my battered textbook. I looked at the clock. There was still half an hour left. To be honest, everything was going pretty smoothly. Then I felt something hit the back of my head.

 _'Fuck.'_

I turned around and saw a small scrunched up ball of paper lying on the ground. I had ignored it and got another.

 _'Come on Lovino. Just deal with it.'_

 _"LiKe hIS DeATh…"_

I felt a sharp pain in my temple and let out a quiet hiss. There came another.

 _'Stop fucking around Lovino… Just bear with it.'_

 _"He he… He DiD ThaT TOo… I COulD hEAr hIM…"_

 _'Stop it!'_

 _"AWww.. DoN'T You wANt to kNoW wHat hE waS ThiNkiNg aBoUT WheN He WaS DeAD. LaYIng In FRonT OF ThE OnE Who KIlLeD hIm…"_

 _'Shut up!'_

 _"Ohh. LoVi. WhY… WhY… WHy DiD YoU KILl Me…. HOw CouLD YoU! I LovED YOU! You mONsTeR!"_

"JUST SHUT UP!"

I slammed my hands down onto my desk and letting out strained pants.

"Mr Vargas! Is there a problem with my class?"

I looked up at my teacher who let out a huff glaring at me from the board.

"I'm sorry Miss. Please continue."

She let out another huff and picked up her folder and began to write down our work onto the board.

"As I was saying. Remember to study page 198 and 480 for your exam on Friday. You are dismissed."

I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was break. Quickly writing down the pages I grabbed my books and ran for the restroom.

.

END OF FILE 1

.

.

 **So I am thinking of making this into a mini series with other ships!**

 **I have an idea for a ship already.**

 **I will put up a poll for you guys to vote for which ship I should work on next!**

 **I am glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Only two chapters left!**

 **Please send in reviews. They make my day!**

 **~Kaida**


	3. FILE 2: The Pain and the Taunting

Title: Real Nightmares

Summary: The guilt him like the truck that ended his lover's life. Beginning sequence, SUBJECT 080327. Spamano. May turn into mini-series. Rated T.

.

.

 **Reviews!:**

 **DrawACircleThatIsTheEarth: Thank you Senpai! I hope you enjoy this one then! ^^**

.

FILE 2

.

The Pain and the Taunting

.

I sat in the end lavatory on the white tiled floor and hugged my knees.

This happens to be a daily routine for me now.

Go to class.

At the break go to the bathroom and cry.

I would never admit it. But.

That was exactly how I met him.

One day I was in this exact spot crying and he heard me, he knocked on my door asking if I was alright and wouldn't stop bugging me about it.

I….

I miss him comforting me here.

Why can't…..

Why can't I just be happy for once…

Mama and Papa were killed right before me.

Then An-…Antonio died right in front of me.

Because of me….

.

I flashed a glance at the door.

Carefully opening it I looked at the mirror.

All I can see is a monster.

A demon.

Not an angel.

I stood up from my spot on the floor and made my way to the mirror and glared at my reflection.

It was as if it was smirking back at me.

'oOooOHhh~ THe lITtlE dEmON Is mAD~'

"Shut up"

'oOOHhh nO! I'M sO sCaREd~ he'S GoInG tO kILl mE~'

"Shut. Up."

'AaaAHhh! HELp! THe dEmON Is cOMinG!'

"Shut. UP!"

I slammed my fist into the shiny surface, managing to causing it to shatter.

My blood started to dripping into the spider web like cracks.

'OopSieS~ nOw It'S alL MesSy~'

I glared at the red liquid that trailed down my hand and noticed a large shard in the sink.

'dO It~'

I grabbed the shard and glared at it.

'cOme On~ dOn'T yOu WaNT tO jOIn hIm?'

.

END OF FILE 2

.

.

 **One left loves~**

 **Please review!**

 **~Kaida**


	4. FILE 3: The Awakening and the Truth

Title: Real Nightmares

Summary: The guilt him like the truck that ended his lover's life. Beginning sequence, SUBJECT 080327. Spamano. May turn into mini-series. Rated T.

.

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL FOR OTHER SHIPS WITH THIS AU!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **randomobsession123: Um... Triple zero?**

 **Antarktic: He he. Um...**

 **Kitty of 2 kingdoms: Uhhhh...**

 **Guest: Ah thank you! I hope you enjoy/enjoyed this story!**

.

.

FILE 3

.

The Awakening and the Truth

.

"Lo…no…..lo…vi…..lo"

I opened my eyes.

'Why is it so bright?'

"Lovi!"

I turned to my left and looked at the sound.

Wait.

Why am I in bed.

Why I am I looking into those emerald eyes that I have missed.

"T-Tonio.."

I felt my voice crack.

.

The Spaniard pulled me into a near bone crushing hug. "What happened…" His voice cracked.

I held him tightly.

'What?'

He held my shoulders and looked at me. His eyes were not filled with disgust. But broken sadness.

"Why did I come home to see you bleeding in the bathroom."

I blinked.

"Lovino. Why."

Before he could continue a man in white came over and tapped his shoulder.

"Sir, may I please speak to you for a moment."

"Wai-!"

Antonio gave me a glance, he knew that I wanted him to stay, then looked at the man and nodded, "Of course Señor".

.

I hugged myself tightly.

What am I doing here?

Why am I here?

Did someone find me in the bathroom?

Why is Antonio here?

I could feel tears falling down my face.

Splashing onto the sheets.

Vanishing away into oblivion.

Is this all a dream?

A nightmare?

Was I going mad?

"Lovi."

.

I looked up and saw Antonio, I frantically tried to get up and hug him but I was restrained by the drip in my right arm. He sat down on the bed and held me in a tight embrace.

"Mi amor. Why did you try take your life?"

"Y-you… died."

"Qué…."

"You died Toni…"

I started to sob into his shoulder.

"You were dead."

He started to hush my sobs and stroked my hair.

"It was all a dream mi amore."

"But-"

He placed a finger to my lips.

"Shush… It was just all a bad dream."

"It felt so real."

Other patients in the room looked away and tried to mind their own business.

"It was just a real nightmare."

.

Subject Name: Lovino Vargas

Age: 18

Death: Suicide, cutting, died of blood loss

Cause: Loss of lover & verbal abuse

Result: Project 'Real Nightmare', success

.

END OF FILE 3

.

CLOSE FILE SUBJECT 080327

.

LOADING…

.

PROGRAM TERMINATED

.

SUCCESS

.

 **And that's the end! However, I might do a similar story with other ships! So please check out the poll in my bio about it!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Kaida**


End file.
